villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:IamLucifer69/PE Keep Proposal - Salen Kotch from Call of Duty
I have returned to editing on Villains Wiki, but only for limited amounts. So, I am just going to get one proposal over and done with. This is about Admiral Salen Kotch from Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. What's the work? Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare is a first-person shooter video game that was released in 2016 and developed by Infinity Ward. It is set in the distant future after Earth has been stripped of its natural resources as a result of overpopulation growth and industrial expansion, prompting the nations of the world to unite and form the United Nations Space Alliance (U.N.S.A.), a political organization that handles matters related to trade, travel, land claims and all efforts relating to human space colonization. The residents of Earth rely on colonies established elsewhere in the Solar System in order to mine planets and asteroids for resources. The value of these outposts, however, attracts militant radicals who seek to control them; an action which could place the countries of Earth in a very unfavourable position. In response, the U.N.S.A. is defended by the Solar Associated Treaty Organization (S.A.T.O), a coordinated military structure that defends Earth and the UNSA's holdings. However, prior to the events of the game, a new hostile faction emerges, known as the Settlement Defense Front (S.D.F.), which consists of insurgents that broke away from the United Nations Space Alliance during a war of secession. The main playable character of the game is Captain Nick Reyes. He is the commander of the S.A.T.O. ship called the Retribution after the death of its captain and his second-in-command. He leads his crew who consist of Nora Salter, Omar, E3N "Ethan" and Gator, in their hunt for the main antagonist, Admiral Salen Kotch. Who's the candidate? Kotch is the leader of the S.D.F. and commander of the Olympus Mons super-carrier who is known for his ruthless nature and total disregard for life. His primary goal is the same as the entire organization's: to wipe out every person that is born from Earth and take control of the entire Solar System. What has he done? As the leader of the S.D.F., Kotch has committed many war crimes across the Solar System. At the beginning of the game, he had his men shoot down a S.C.A.R. ship. When confronting Wolf and his two men, he kills one of his own men to demonstrate that care clouds judgement. He then had the three executed. He then led the S.D.F. to attack Earth while having Akeel Min Riah hijack the planet's defence system and destroy the city of Geneva in the process. He has initiated several hijackings across the Solar System. During a mission on the moon of Saturn, Titan, Kotch sent a message to Captain Reyes and his men and ordered them to surrender for immediate executions. Kotch then lured the Reyes and his crew to asteroid Vesta 3 that has base on it by knocking it off its course. While this happened, Kotch destroyed another ship called the Tigris and later sent message to Earth forces, gloating his victory. He then attacked once more to finish the job after Riah successfully destroyed the defence system. As Reyes and his crew boarded the ship, Kotch attempted to blow up the Olympus Mons along with his own crew and the entire city of Geneva. Freudian excuse/mitigating factors? Out of his very small number of scenes in the game, Kotch displays no empathy for who he kills. He is deeply arrogant and fanatical in his speeches about eradicating the Earth's inhabitants and shows satisfaction in gloating his military power and victories against his enemies. He lives by the belief that care, compassion and sympathy are weaknesses that would only lead to defeat, as demonstrated when he killed one of his own on Europa. When challenged by Reyes to leave his ship's deck and fight him, he refused and excused that those on the SDF do not fight but instead attack. Final verdict? I believe he should stay on as Pure Evil. What do the rest of you think? Remember to give your reason when voting. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals